Mission: Babysit
by Itachilova101
Summary: Sequel to Mission: Love or Hate! Ino and Shikamaru don't exactly like to get along. When Tsunade decides to do another one of her matchmaking schemes, will it work like it did last time or will it blow up in all of their faces? ShikaXIno
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, sequel is here... This took me a lot of thought! Damn you, Brain! Oh, and my music because it kept distracting me... Anyway, I REALLY like the idea I'm putting into this one! Hope you do, too!

**MUST READ!!! **This is my present to all of you guys! As of yesterday, my work has been put into TWENTY-ONE c2's! Thank you so much!!! I know that may not be a lot for some of you, but it is for me! XD

I know I said in the first story that Ino had a baby, but I'm officially ignoring that! Okay? Okay! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"An important mission?" asked Shikamaru, entering the office. "What kind of mission? What rank is it?" 

"Well, I'm considerring it an A-ranked mission," she answered.

"B-But... I'm only a chuunin!" exclaime Ino.

"Trust me, I think you two will be able to handle this one."

"Well, what is it?" he asked, folding his arms.

"You two will be-"

* * *

"A nanny?!" cried Ino, staring at the baby before her, Shikamaru's eye twitching. 

"Yes, you'll be living with us for the next month or so, watching over young Yuuki here," answered a young lady, holding what looked to be a one or two year old girl. "Her father will be out on missions a lot this month due to the tensions between Iwa and konoha right now. I have a lot of business to be doing in Kirigakure, also, so we need a nanny to live here until we get back."

"So, we have to take care of her?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Oh, and I'm Yuuka, by the way."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino! This is... Well, he's not important, but I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'll be doing most of the work!"

"No, I'm Nara Shikamaru and she's just annoying."

"Wanna say that again, you little creep?!" she exclaimed, looking a wee bit scary.

"I would, but it would be troublesome, why should I waste my breath on _you_?"

"Well, by your arguing skills, I can see that you two are going to be good for this job! You start tomorrow!"

So, the two left, not speaking to eachother... Until...

"You know, you really need to work on that big mouth of your's," stated Shikamaru.

Veins popped on her head and she turned to him.

"Well, you need to work on that I'm-so cool-because-I-don't-give-a flying-fuck! attitude!"

"See? At least I can keep my voice down for more than a second at a time..."

She shook her head and tried to punch him in the arm, but he dodged easily.

"You're annoying..."

With that, he walked off.

"What?!?! The next time I see you, I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

"Looking forward to it!"

* * *

"Hello, Shika-kun!" sing-songed Ino, looking nice... Too nice.

"..."

"Well...? Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"... Or not..."

She smirked, took out her pinky finger and just stared at him.

"What's next? Gonna kill me with your pinky?"

"No, but be warned, Nara, this pinky finger shall make you wish you never got out of bed today..."

"... I already wish I didn't get out of bed today," he told her.

"Well, it'll make you wish that you didn't have to get out of bed tomorrow, the day after, the day after, the day after..."

(A few minutes later)

"And the day after that!"

She looked to Shikamaru to see that he was sleep walking.

"... He fell asleep in the middle of my speech," she whispered, not looking too happy.

Then, she smirked, time for plan, "Shikamaru's wake-up call to see that I'm not as big-mouthed as he thinks" (Wow... What a mouth-full...) to be taken into effect.

She took out her pinky finger again, stuck it in her mouth. She took it out, making sure there was a good amount of spit on it. Then, she slowly brought it to his ear.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, waking up. "INO!!!"

He turned to her, to see nothing but a large cloud of dust left behind.

For once, he would chase her. She'd gone too far this time!

He held his now wet ear and chased after her.

He chased her to the house they'd be living in for the next while and stopped waving his arms like a lunatic once the door opened.

"Oh, hello, Yamanaka-san, Nara-san," greeted Yuuka. "Please, come in."

So, they entered the house and sat down.

"If you don't mind, please keep your voices down," she said. "Yuuki-chan is taking a nap and she's not a very deep sleeper."

They nodded.

She handed them an envelope.

"This has a list of things that have to be done while we're gone," she told them. "Also, there's some money to be used to buy groceries, or if she wants a treat."

Ino took it.

"Um... Also, Yuuki-chan is known to be rather moody when she first wakes up and can be hard to convince to take a bath or go to sleep."

"So, in other words, she's like any ordinary toddler?"

"Well... Sure, I guess we can go with that."

Ino and Shikamaru looked to eachother in confsion.

"So, if there's nothing else, I really should get going," she said, standing up. "Thank you very much for watching over my dear Yuuki-chan. I'm just going to give her a kiss goodbye and I'll be on my way."

Once she was gone, the two sat on opposite sides of the couch, trying to stay as far away from eachother as possible.

Then, they spotted the remote sitting in betwwen them.

"Mysteries of Clouds is on right now," he said, reaching for the remote.

She swiped it before he could get it and told him, "No, Best Hairstyles of Konoha is on right now."

They fought in a game of Tug-of-War until it flew out of their hands and...

CRASH!!! It hit a wall...

Yuuki began wailing and Ino yelled, "You woke her up!"

"I woke her up?"

"See? You even admit it!"

He shook his head and looked away.

"Aren't you going to put her back to sleep?" she asked, trying to talk over the sound of the child's loud crying.

"Why should I?"

She shook her head, sighing and went to go console the child.

* * *

A/N: ... I dunno... Is it just me, or does this seem a little boring? If it does, I apologize. I'm hoping that it'll pick up sooner or later. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: XD Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"It's ok, Yuuki-chan," Ino whispered, trying to get the child in her arms to fall asleep. She tried rocking her, singing to her, anything, but the kid just wouldn't sleep. 

Shikamaru came in and stared at the balling kid in Ino's arms. Immediately, the girl shut up and stared at him, he stared back. Stare... Stare... Stare...

Then... "Uggy boy?"

"Excuse me?" he aasked, raising a brow in confusion. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"Uggy boy! Uggy, uggy, uggy boy!"

"Well, this kid has good tatse," commented Ino, giggling.

"Uggy hair!" she yelled, pointing at Ino's hair.

"What?!" she yelled, staring at the kid in surprise.

"Uggy hair! Uggy hair!"

"Well, I guess she _does _have some taste."

"No, you Uggy hair!"

"Uggy hair you!"

"No, you uggy hair!"

"God, stop fighting, you both have uggy- I mean ugly hair," Shikamaru cut in, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Happy now?"

"Uggy hair me?" asked Yuuki.

"Yes!" answered Ino. "Uggy hair you!"

"Ino... You sound like an idiot, don't talk like that..."

"Yes, Master," she replied, her dripping with sarcasm. "Right away, Master... Would you like some chese with that whine, Master?"

He only shook his head, rolling his eyes and walked out of the room.

"He's annoying," she told Yuuki, setting her down. "Can you say, 'annoying', Yuuki-chan?"

"Annoying?" she asked. "Annoying! Annoying!"

"Right!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Maybe sitting you won't be so bad."

"Uggy hair nnoying, too!"

"Right, Ugg hair anny-"

Yuuki giggled, pointing at the blonde before her.

"Hey!"

The girl ran off, giggling and spouting baby gibberish.

She looked at the remote on the floor and plopped down by it. She picked up the remote and the batteries. She stared at it for a moment then she chucked a battery at Shikamaru.

"Uggy boy, come play with me!" she yelled.

Shikamaru rubbed the sore spot on his head and glared at the girl.

She only smiled back.

"Go to bed, Brat," he told her.

Her lips quivered for a moment then she started to cry.

Ino ran into the room and glared at him.

"You didn't have to make her cry!"

"She threw a battery at my head!"

"It's about time somebody did!"

He sighed and took the battery that was thrown at his head and handed it to Yuuki.

"Want to learn how to be a shinobi?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Snobi?" she asked.

"Close enough..."

He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

She threw the battery at Ino who squealed and glared at them.

"Did she just throw a battery at me?"

"About time somebody did, right, Yuuki?"

"Shnobi!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Ino sighed, sitting on the couch with Shikamaru. 

This kid really didn't have a limit, did she?

"What now, Miss. Let's-Play-With-Her-Until-She-get's-ired?"

"Got any good ideas, Mr. Uh... Nara?"

"I would come up with something, but that would be way to troublesome..."

"Ino-chan!" called Yuuki, actually calling her by her name. (That took about an hour to teach her their names so they didn't have those ego-breaking ones.)

"Hm?" she asked.

"I have to go potty!"

"Potty?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

Shikamaru whispered what it meant into her ear and she screamed, "EW!"

She looked to Yuuki to see her doing a little dance.

"Why don't you take her?" she asked, looking to Shikamaru.

"I'm a guy... That would be a little... Awkward..."

She sighed.

"Fine..."

After she finished that, Yuuki decided to run around the house without her jammies on.

Ino chased after her, trying to catch her while Shikamaru chased a little sloer, a hand over his eyes.

"Think happy thoughts," he told himself. "Think a nice quiet field with lots of clouds, not a bare baby a- OW!"

He ran into a wall.

* * *

A/N: Wow... Sounds like Ino and Shikamaru are having a rough time, ne? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ha! Next chapter! XD I'm making progress... Sort of...

* * *

Ino groaned as she walked down the stairs. She looked to the slumbering Shikamaru on the couch and blinked a couple times, trying to untire herself. 

She yawned as she yanked the pillow out from under his head and pulled him off the couch.

He yelpped as his rear-end hit the floor and looked at Ino laying on the couch, looking like she'd been mauled by an animal.

"What the hell, Woman?"

"Shut up, Uggy boy," she replied with another yawn.

He growled and picked the girl up. This was easy considerring she was too tired to fight against him.

He threw her in the pool backyard and went back inside, locking the door behind himself.

Luckily, her copy of the key was inside so she had no way of getting inside.

He smirked in satisfaction and went back to sleep.

When had that kid shut up? About three hours after Ino had shut her in the room? Yeah, that was about the time.

It was now noon and he was exhausted.

* * *

"Shika-san?" Shikamaru heard a young voice call for him. "Shiaka-saaaaaaan?" 

He ignored the voice, thinking it was Ino acting weird again.

Then, he felt two fingers clench his nose and he jumped back, surprised from the audacious act. He looked to see Yuuki standing before him, looking u at him with an expectant look on her face.

"What?"

Before she could speak, he heard her stomach growl and he sighed.

"What a pain in the neck you are..."

"Your neck hurts?" she asked. "Were you wrestling with Ino-chan?"

He furrowed his brow at her little question.

"Mommy and Daddy like to wrestle with eachother at nighttime and make weird noises, did you do that with Ino-chan?"

"..."

He actually burst out laughing at that.

He walked with her to the kitchen and cooked her some toast.

She ate happily at a table and thanked him.

"Fank woo," she thanked, her mouth full of half-chewed toast.

Somewhere deep down in his mind... _Very _deep, he admitted that was even just the littlest bit cute.

"Where's Ino-chan?" she asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, he went to take an early-morning dip in the pool. Well, more like early afternoon."

"Can we go in the poo after?" she asked. "Mommy bought me a new bathing suit and everything. Please?"

"Ask Ino when she comes back," he answered, not noticing (Or just ignoring) the loss of the "l" when she said "pool".

They heard a the thump sound and saw Ino enter the room, sopping wet.

"Well, speak of the devil..." he commented with a smirk.

"Divel! Divel!" exclaimed Yuuki, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for that, Nara," she replied.

"Poo? Can we go to the poo?"

"You have to go potty again?" she asked.

"No, poo! I want to go to the poo!"

"She wants to go swimming," Shikamaru clarified.

"You have to wait an hour after eating," she answered.

"No! Now!" she whined. "Now! Now! Now!"

"You can wait a while," she told her, drying her hair with a towel.

So, Yuuki let in a gasp and began to cry and wail uncontrollably.

* * *

Yuuki splashed in the water while Ino waded around her. Shikamaru lay on a pool chair, in a pair of swimming shorts. 

It had been only fifteen minutes after Yuuki had eaten, but the two had gotten sick and tired of her incessant crying. So, there they were, at the pool...

"Come play, Shika-san!" called Yuuki, smacking the water wit her arms.

"No... I'm tired, trying to sleep," he answered. "Later... Maybe..."

"Shika-san's a big baby when t comes to water," Ino told her.

"Baby! Baby!" exclaimed Yuuki.

He growled slightly.

"What a drag..." he mumbled, standing up.

He wasn't about to let a woman speak about him like that, so he waded into the water.

"Yay!" squealed Yuuki. "Now, we can play house!"

"'House'?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah! House! We're at a beach and I be the baby you be the mommy and daddy," she explained.

"Well, what can it hurt?" asked Ino, shrugging.

Shikamaru shrugged as well.

"Now, you two have to kiss!" Yuuki exclaimed, pointing at them.

"C-Come again?" asked Shikamaru, a blush surfacing on his cheeks.

"Kiss Mommy!" she commanded.

"..."

Ino shrugged and kissed him on the cheek.

He wobbled in place for a few moments then sunk to the bottom of the pool,. Once there, he released all the air in his lungs and waited for himself to die happily.

First kiss... Well, maybe it wasn't so troublesome...

* * *

"Shikamaru...?" he heard a female voice call his name. 

He assumed it was his mother and ignore her.

"Wake up you lazy ass!" the female voice yelled, cool water splashing onto his face.

He sat up, coughing and sputtering and glared at her.

"You had me wrried there for a few moments," she said, smirking. "You could've drowned."

"Worried, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would've had to take care of the kid by myself!"

He shook his head and lay back down.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Laying in her room, she doesn't feel too good," she answered.

"I told her..."

"No, I told her, thank you very much!"

"Whatever..."

She smirked and kissed him on the cheek again.

His face flushed and he accidentally rolled off the couch. He really didn't know how to be subtle when he was embarrassed, did he?

"I know why you tried to drown yourself... I didn't know I had such an effect over you, Nara..."

"Trust me, you don't."

"You keep thinking that..."

And she walked off to do whatever she was planning on doing.

_Well, maybe just a little, _he thought, shutting his eyes again, still on the floor. _Such a drag... _

* * *

A/N: Well now... First kiss... Sort of... Perhaps I shall start the InoXShika goodness sometime? Never know n///n 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: BOO! XD

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru couldn't help but warm up to little Yuuki. They also noticed that they were warming up to one another. Of course, they never showed that! 

One day, they had to go out and took Yuuki with them. They each held one of their hands and she swung between them, squealing and giggling.

"Well, this isn't so bad..." commented Ino.

"Could be worse."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I could be stuck here alone with you."

She would've punched him if her good hand wasn't being occupied.

Then, they noticed Sakura and Sasuke up ahead.

"People!" exclaimed Yuuki. "People! People!"

"That's Saku-chan and Sasu-chan," Ino clarified.

She looked up at Sasuke who stared down at her. She looked to him with those sparkly, watery, glittery anime-style eyes and giggled.

"Ticken Butt hair!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"... She likes to make nicknames for people," Ino told them.

"Ticken!" she yelled, then throwing her hands in the air. "Ticken!"

He looked down his nose at her, then...

"Oh, she's so 'coote'!" exclaimed Sakura, huggling the litttle girl.

"Don't encourage her, Sakura," he told her.

Yuuki giggled.

"Hug lady!"

"Yes, I'm Hug Lady!"

"... Did I not just tell you not to encourage her?"

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Sasuke-kun!" she told him. "Where are you three headed?"

"We're going to buy Yuuki-chan something yummy for her tummy!" answered Ino, smiling down at the little girl.

"Don't talk like that," commanded Shikamaru, looking bored.

"Dude, I totally pity you right now," Sasuke commented.

"If these two kill me, I want a black casket with white clouds on it, white drapes with black clouds and a cloud-covered suit for my funeral," he stated.

"... Cwoudy-chan!" yelled Yuuki. "No more Uggy boy! Cwoudy boy!"

"Uggy boy?" asked Sasuke, stifling a laugh.

"You be new Uggy Boy!" the toddler exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke.

Ino had to take her away before Sasuke decided to kill her.

* * *

After a while, they decided to return home. 

As they walked back, they noticed Sasuke with Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke!" yelled Ino, waving her arm like a spaz.

Yuuki did the same, deciding to copy everything she did.

"Shikamaru, Ino... Demon," greeted Sasuke.

Yuuki looked up at Naruto this time, using those sparkly, watery, glittery anime-style eyes and giggled.

"Whiskee Boy!" she yelled, pointing at him.

At first, he looked dumbfounded and then started laughing.

"Did you hear that, Teme?" he asked. "I'm 'Whisker Boy'!"

"Team?" Yuuki asked. "Team!"

"C'mon, she likes to copy new words, don't talk like that," Ino scolded.

"Sorry..." he replied, dropping his head.

This time, Yuuki copied Naruto and dropped her head.

He knealt before her, she did the same, and asked, "Can you say, "Raaamen'?"

"Raaaaman!" she exclaimed.

"Can you say, 'Dattabayo'?"

"Dattebo!" she exclaimed again.

"Close enough!"

She giggled and stood with him.

"She seems pretty popular," commented Ino as they walked off.

* * *

"Man, I'm tired," Ino stated, walking into the house. 

Shikamaru entered, also, carrying a slumberring Yuuki.

He set her in her room and plopped down on the couch. He yawned and shut his eyes, just trying to relax.

"Shika-kun?" Ino asked, her voice lower.

He opened one eye that looked to her.

"Hm? You haven't called me that in forever..."

"Well... I just wanted to thank you for not complaining," she told him. "Since you actually kept your mouth shut most of the time, I had a good time."

"Mm-hmm... Waitaminute, hey!"

She giggled and threw a pillow at him.

He threw it back.

When she went to throw the pillow at him again, he was gone. She looked to the other side of the room and was met by a pair of lips meeting her own.

When they parted, Shikamaru whispered, "I had a good time, too..."

* * *

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter... Sorry! I kinda thought this was a good time to end it... Leaving you guys in suspense is fuuuuun! XD 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya!

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru stared at eachother, their eyes wide, their hands limp at their sides. 

"Wh-What was that?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"I think it was a kiss..."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it," he answered. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh... No?"

"Good," he replied, lying on the couch and falling asleep.

She shook her head, smiling slightly. She went up to the room where she slept and fell asleep, also.

* * *

"What do we do today?" asked Yuuki, waking Shikamaru up. "What? What? What?" 

"How about we have a contest to see who can stay qiet the longest?" he asked, yawning.

"Okay!" she exclaimed and zipped the lip.

(Thirty Seconds Later)

"Do I win yet?" she asked. "What do I win? I want a pony!"

"You win a trip to your room for a little more sleep, it's too early," he answered.

"I... Want... A... Pony!"

He stood with another yawn and stretched.

Yuuki grapped hold of his pants and shimmied her way up his back until she had a firm hold of his shoulders.

"Let's go, Horsie!" she exclaimed.

"Let go..."

"You're my horsie!" she exclaimed. "Go, 'Neigh'!"

"Not in your lifetime..."

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

(Five minutes later)

"Do it!"

"FINE!" he yelled with a sigh. He mumbled, "Neigh..."

"Yay!" she yelled. "Onward, Cow!"

"... I thought I was a horse?"

"Well, now you're a cow, go moo!"

"... Moo..."

"Now do a snail!"

"Snails don't make noises..."

"Then make one up!"

Then, they noticed Ino behind them, laughing a lot... She was holding her sides and was on the verge of falling to the floor. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she just looked very amused...

Wow... Who'd think it'd be that funny?

Yuuki jumped down from Shikamaru's back and ran toward Ino with a big smile on her face.

"Ino-chan! Ino-chan!" she called. "We're playing horsie, wanna play?"

"Uh, I think I'll just watch you two play," she answered, winking slyly at Shikamaru who scowled in response.

"Okie dokie!"

So, they played in the living room. Well, sort of...

Yuuki decided to try and find every single one of Shikamaru's tickle spots. Oddly enough, there were a lot of them...

Ino could only watch and laugh at them.

_He's so good with children, _she thought.

_I hate kids, _he thought, knowing it not to be true.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they started this mission and they knew that they would have to say good bye to little Yuuki sometime. 

"Ino-chan?" asked Yuuki, lying on the couch with Ino holding her.

Shikamaru had gone out and would be back later.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Well, they're gone, but they'll be back in a few days."

"When they come back, you and Shika-san will be leaving?"

"Yes..."

"I don't want you to leave," she stated. "I want you to stay with us forever..."

"If only I could, but I've got other missions to do," she replied. "I promise I'll come and visit you sometime."

"You will?"

"It'll be our promise."

"Okay."

And the two feel asleep, cuddling together.

* * *

Shikamaru had gone out for a little while to buy a few groceries. He knew that Ino would be better alone with Yuuki (Actually, he just didn't want to play "Snail" again), so he decided to leave them together. 

He entered the house, setting the groceries on the counter, opting to put them away in a while.

Once he set foot in the living room, he noticed the two girls slumbering on the couch.

He sighed, pushing back a smile and decided what he was going to do.

He took Yuuki in his arms, careful not to wake her and brought her upstairs to the room where Ino slept and laid her on the bed. He went back downstairs and did the same with Ino, putting her in the same bed.

He told himself that he just didn't want them to bother her (Yuuki's room was downstairs and if she woke up, she'd surely bother him), nothing more. It wasn't because he thought they looked cute together... Or, at least, that's what he wanted to think.

He sat on the couch and turned on the television. He simply turned it to the Cloud Channel.

After putting away the groceries, he just sat down and just vegged out until he got a very, very disturbing phone call...

* * *

A/N: Ooh, I know you're wondering what the phone call was! I'll let you guys take some guesses! Maybe if I get a few reviews tonight, I might just post up the next chap tonight! Never know... 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now... Lessee what this phone call was all about, shall we?

* * *

"Hello?" Shikamaru answered the phone. 

"Shikamaru, it's Tsunade," Tsunade stated.

"What's up? You're interrupting my vegging here..."

He heard her mumble, "Impertinent little..."

She told him, "I have some news... Involving the kid you're watching and her parents."

"What about them?"

"There's been an attack," she answered. "Her father was helping to guard the border for Iwa shinobi, but it turns out that some shinobi from another village decided to attack for no apparent reason. He's missing, presumed dead."

"And what of the mother?"

"She was travelling and, somehow, her and her group have vanished," she told him. "We think she's no better off than her husband."

"What do we do with Yuuki? She'll have no place to go."

He had to silently admit that he was worried for the seemingly orphaned girl.

"She'll be put into an orphanage until somebody adopts her."

"H-How am I going to break the news to her?" he inquired.

"I know this may seem troublesome, but you're going to have to do it..."

Actually, he hadn't thought of it being troublesome. This was so... So... Tragic! Not troublesome!

Ino and Yuuki came into the room and he let Tsunade go.

"What's going on?" asked Ino.

"Was that Mommy?" asked Yuuki. "Is she coming home?"

"I've got to talk to you," Shikamaru stated, taking Ino by her wrist and leading her into the other room.

"Stay here, Yuuki," she said. "We'll be back soon."

Once they were in the other room, the door was shut, she whispered, "What's wrong? What happened? I've never seen you like this before..."

He explained everything to her. About the phone call from Tsunade, about the recent disappearance of Yuuki's parents, about the orphanage she was going to be sent to... Everything.

"Oh, my God..." she whispered breathily. "We can't do this to her, she's going to be crushed."

"Well, what are we going to do?" he asked, sounding impatient. "We can't tell her, 'Don't worry, they'll be home someday' and have them never come back!"

"I don't know! But we can't leave her to fend for herself!"

"She won't be! She'll be with adults and children!"

"Why are you yelling at Ino-chan, Shika-san?" asked Yuuki, walking through the door.

Ino knealt before her and held her in her arms with what looked to be tears in her arms. Yuuki just hugged her back, oblivious to everything that was going on around and about her.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki..." she whispered.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru picked her up and set her on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

He went into Yuuki's bedroom and pulled out a book he'd seen in there called, "Sayuri and the Angels" and took it out to her.

"Yuuki-chan, you know about angels, don't you?"

"Yes, they watch over us in heaven," she answered.

"Well, the angels... They did your mommy and daddy a few favors and now they have to repay those favors," he told her. "It turns out they were short a couple angels, so they asked for them to live in heaven."

"Will they come back?" she asked, looking confused.

"We don't think so, Darling," answered Ino.

"Will they come back for christmas?"

"No, she's there forever," he stated.

She inquired, her brow furrowed, "Will they be happy?"

"Very."

"Then, if they're happy, I'm happy."

They all smiled and the two adults hugged Yuuki.

She was strong, that was for certain.

* * *

The two didn't want to give Yuuki up to an orphanage! She'd be so lonely! She'd feel deserted by them! 

"So, what do we do?" asked Shikamaru.

"... I have an idea!"

"Oh?"

"Why don't we adopt her?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: Ooh... That's a pretty good plan, no? I think so! And, apparently, Rikku 92 (I still think you're psychic) does, too! She guessed the ending of the story AND got it right! Scary, huh? O.o 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: XD I wonder if they'll adopt her!

* * *

"What?" asked Shikamaru. 

"C'mon, it isn't a bad idea," se stated. "We can take care of her!"

"Uh, if you want her to live in a broken home," he replied. "Have you forgotten that we don't live together so we'd have to share her..."

"We'll buy this house!" she stated, feeling very proud of herself. "We'll be roommates and take care of her, that way it'd be easier for her to adapt to the change. I think it's a great idea!"

"Let me think it over..."

_I don't want her to be put in an orphanage, _he thought. _I have grown... Attached to her and it wouldn't be that hard._

He sighed and told her, "I suppose..."

With the wealth the two of them had from their parents, they knew that buying the house would be no problem and that they could easilly take care of Yuuki. She seemed to be a lot easier to deal with now that they all liked eachother.

Ino jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah..."

And she ran into Yuuki's room to tell her the news.

"Yuuki-chan," she whispered, slightly rubbing the little girl's shoulder.

She opened her little eyes and looked at her tiredly.

"Do you remember when you asked for Shika-san and I to stay forever?'

"Mm-hmm," she answered, nodding her head.

"Well, we're going to buy this house and we'll take care of you from now on."

"Really?" she asked, fully awake now.

"Really really."

She hugged Ino really tight and whispered, "I love you."

Tears welled in her eyes and she told her, "I love you, too, Yuuki-chan."

* * *

After a few weeks, it was offficial, Yuuki was now under Shikamaru and Ino's care forever. 

They were working on buying the house and were still doing other minor missions.

Yuuki always talked about how she wanted to go to the academy once she was old enough so she could be a kunoichi just like Ino.

"I want to be strong like you!" she'd say.

Ino would simply tousle her hair and tell her, "No matter what you do, you'll be strong."

Then, she'd clap her hands and ask for a cookie. (-.-;)

They were very happy. They were a family together and eventually Shikamaru and Ino began dating and got engaged!

Yes, a great family, they were!

* * *

"Mama!" called a ten-year-old Yuuki. "Mama! I've graduated from the academy!" 

Ino looked to her daughter and smiled happily.

"My, you've graduated before your father and I!" she exclaimed.

"Where's Papa?" she asked. "I want to tell him the news!"

"He's upstairs with Yuuka," she answered.

They'd had a daughter together and named her after Yuuki's biological mother.

She raced up the stairs and into her father's bedroom, waving her graduation certificate over her head.

"Papa! I've graduated!" she exclaimed.

"That's great," he replied, holding the four year old girl in his arms.

"Sissy!" exclaimed the little girl. "Sissy's home!"

Yuuki took her little sister in her arms and hugged her.

"Someday, you're going to be a great shinobi just like all of us!"

"Who's your sensei?" asked Ino, walking into the room.

"Uncle Naruto," she answered. "He told me he's going to teach me how to make lots of clones, just like him!"

Her parents laughed at this, though nothing was funny.

* * *

Years later, she became a Jounin and joined ANBU Black Ops as a sqaud leader.

She'd learnt everything she needed to know from bother parents and was able to do both the Mind Transfer Jutsu and the Shadow Posession Jutsu.

She was a very strong shinobi, just like her parents!

* * *

A/N: Last chapter! XD Happily ever after! n.n 


End file.
